


MOTYL 5

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3





	MOTYL 5

脱下上衣，罗伊斯微微侧过身看着镜子里的自己，白皙的后背上布满鞭痕。

虽然没有破皮，但还是有些红肿刺痛。

挤出药膏轻轻地涂着，可还是有一些太靠后了，努力将胳膊伸向后背，额角都要出汗了也实在是够不到。叹了一口气正准备放下药膏，房门突然响了，他吓了一跳，药膏也掉在了地上。

随后他才想起来这里已经不止自己一个人了，过去打开了门，

“托尼？怎么了？”

托尼显然没想到会看到这样的场景，罗伊斯赤裸着上身，单薄的身体上有许多暧昧的红痕，几缕金发垂在额前，脸上似乎还泛着些微红晕，淡淡的药味在两人之间蔓延。

托尼知道自己没有完全控制住眼中的厌恶，努力忽视掉那股药味，“他什么时候会过来。”

罗伊斯自然是看到了他眼神，脚不自在地动了动，抬手抹了一下额角，“你是说米洛吗？”

托尼面无表情地点了点头。

“不知道，他有可能今晚就会过来，有可能这一个月都不会来。”

听到这托尼微微低头不知在想着什么。

罗伊斯看着托尼，他现在才有机会仔细观察眼前的人。托尼看起来和自己差不多大，和自己想的一样，他也有着漂亮的金发，不过他好像比自己想象的要……圆润一点……

托尼低头的姿势让罗伊斯能清楚的看到他脖子上的红痕，也许，是最近克洛泽给印上去的……

“你干什么？”托尼微微后仰，手紧紧抓住罗伊斯伸向自己的手腕，眼中的厌恶又加重了一层。

罗伊斯自己也吓了一跳，不自觉地伸出手想要触碰一下托尼的脖子，却被他死死锁住手腕，罗伊斯慌乱地不知道该说些什么，

“我……你……我有药，你要用吗？”

托尼明白他说的是什么意思，侧了一下头，甩开了他的手，淡淡地说，“不用。”

“那个……”罗伊斯叫住准备离开的托尼，看到对方转过头后，犹豫着说，

“我够不到后背，你能帮我擦一下药吗？”

托尼看着他抠着门边的手指，自己刚刚攥住的手腕已经泛红了，心中忍不住叹了口气，点了点头。

坐在床边，罗伊斯把药递给托尼，“谢谢。”

托尼无视掉罗伊斯的笑容，冷漠地坐在他身后，可在看到他后背的伤痕时，还是呆住了。密密麻麻的，细小的鞭痕布满少年白皙的后背，新伤旧伤堆在一起，触目惊心。

虽然已经尽量控制住了力度，但在托尼的手指触碰到罗伊斯的后背时，他还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，但也仅仅是一下。

“他打的？”

“不是，是另一个人，”托尼的手指在罗伊斯的后背轻划着，被别人触碰的感觉让罗伊斯的体温逐渐升高，他气愤自己这敏感的身体，紧紧握住双手控制住自己，不至于在托尼面前失态，但那股感觉却越来越强烈，后背轻柔的指尖仿佛是在撩拨着他，咽了口口水，

“米洛不会打我，他对我……很好……”

听到这托尼冷笑了一声没有说话。

“嗯……”罗伊斯忽然轻颤了一下，发出一声闷哼。

托尼以为是自己的力度太大把他弄疼了，就停下了动作，“好了，你……”

托尼站起来想把药还给他，却看到了罗伊斯绯红的脸，还有他挡在胯间的双手，刚刚因为同情而生出的好感全部消失，把药丢在他旁边，转身就走。

罗伊斯在身后窘迫地叫着他的名字，托尼也没有再理会。

门被关上，发出咔哒的一声，瞬间，整个房间又回到了之前的状态，罗伊斯甚至觉得刚刚的一切都是错觉。

身体慢慢向下滑，坐在了地上，头枕在床沿上，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。

一只手抚上了胸口，手指捏住红肿敏感的乳头，还没有用力揉捏，微微的刺痛感就从乳尖传来，这种感觉刺激着罗伊斯，不禁逐渐加大了力度，一边的乳头被他不断拉扯搓弄，很快就充血坚硬了起来。而另一只伸进裤子中的手已经握住站立起来的阴茎撸动。

他想尽快结束这一次意料之外的自慰，但是随着手上的动作，后穴也越来越难受。屁股磨蹭着地毯，裤子被一点点蹭下。

罗伊斯又想起刚刚托尼看向自己时那厌恶的眼神，咬着嘴唇蹬着腿将裤子全部脱掉，双腿弯曲岔开，指腹摩挲着龟头，一阵阵的快感让他的脊背都在微微颤抖，可还是没有想要射精的感觉，反而是后穴想要被填满的感觉越来越强烈，穴口不断收缩蠕动，他甚至感觉屁股下的地毯已经湿了一片。

松开蹂躏乳头的手，挪动了一下位置将手探到身后，甬道贪婪的绞紧他的手指，手指抽查了几下后罗伊斯就趴倒在地上，额头抵着地毯，屁股高高翘起，如葱节般白皙修长的手指不断搅弄着泥泞的后穴，

“嗯……唔……”

不够……还是不够……他做不到……

罗伊斯的呻吟夹杂着些微哭腔，手指不断抠挖着后穴，阴茎也涨得发疼，但他还是射不出来。这些年来，他被调教的已经不能用自己的手指得到满足了。

抽出手指，罗伊斯艰难的从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地打开了那扇门，随手从柜子中拿出一个假阴茎，没有润滑，就这么插到了后穴中，他坐在地上颤抖着双手抽插着。

这个太小了。

他又翻身爬了起来，站起身打开了另一个柜子不停翻找着，刚刚的那个假阴茎还插在后穴中，他不断分泌着肠液的甬道不停蠕动，甚至夹不住那假阴茎，在罗伊斯还没有找到想要的尺寸时，就从他的后穴中滑落出来。

终于，罗伊斯在柜子中找到了一个和施魏因差不多尺寸的假阴茎，双腿无力地走到一个角落，假阴茎的尾端类似吸盘，罗伊斯将假阴茎吸附在墙上的合适的高度，然后便跪趴在地上，挺起屁股，后穴慢慢地吞下那能够将他填满的阴茎。

“啊……”罗伊斯发出一声满足的呻吟，早就湿透了的后穴轻易地将假阴茎完全吃下，随后便青蛇一般地扭动着细腰，阴茎在后穴中搅动的水声充满房间，他不再去想刚刚托尼的眼神，克洛泽之前告诉过他的话也被他抛在脑后。

他现在只是不停地吞吐着后穴中粗大的阴茎，没有施魏因对他的束缚，罗伊斯自由的按照自己的节奏，变换着角度，让阴茎能够准确地戳弄到他的敏感点。他放任着自己的呻吟，双手撑在身前，但很快就没了力气，他就趴在地上，双手一会揉搓着红肿的乳头，一会握住坚硬的阴茎来回套弄……

“啊……呃啊……嗯……”

……

……

回到房间，托尼在卫生间洗着手，一直到手中的药味完全消失才停下。

他双手撑在洗手台两边，看着镜子中的自己，恍惚中他好像又回到了几年前，回到了当初在德国的那段日子。

本以为已经放下了，但他现在才发现，原来那些记忆早就刻在自己的骨子里了。

低头用冷水洗了把脸，回到房间整个人在床上蜷缩成一团，右手抱在胸前，昏昏沉沉的睡下。

**年幼调皮的小托尼偷偷跑到父亲的房前，想要猛的打开房门吓父亲一跳，手拧开门把，门刚刚打开一条缝， **

**“少爷！您怎么跑到这里来了？”照顾小托尼的女佣吓坏了，尽量压低了声音要把小托尼拉走， **

**“我带您出去玩好吗？不能吵到先生休息啊。” **

**“是托尼在外面吗？” **

**“是的先生，我这就带少爷离开。”女佣应了一声，就赶紧牵着小托尼的手带他走了。 **

**“我要你儿子。” **

**“……好。等战争结束，他就是你的。” **

**十八岁的托尼，垂着头站在父亲的书房门口，又无声走开。 **

**“你叫什么名字？”莱万用不太熟练的德语问着眼前这个脏兮兮，可怜巴巴的男孩。 **

**“我叫……托尼。” **

**“姓什么？” **

**“……我没有姓……我是孤儿……” **

**“那你愿意以后跟着我吗？” **

**“……我愿意。” **

淅淅沥沥的雨声吵醒了本就睡得很浅的托尼，翻了个身，睁着眼盯着墙顶。

他做了一个梦，

梦到小时候无意中在父亲的房间看到的那个画面，一个赤裸着身体趴在父亲床上，伸出胳膊扒着床头的少年，

梦到自己听到父亲把自己交易出去的场景，

梦到三年前决定离开之后的那段日子。

莱万……

托尼双手捂在脸上，按耐住那份想要流泪的冲动。

等我，我会回家的……

“啪！”

一声陶瓷碎裂的声音打断了托尼的思绪，但他还是在床上又躺了一会才起身。

本想忽视掉在厨房忙活的身影，但看到对方粗糙地缠着纱布的手之后，还是紧皱起了眉头。

罗伊斯余光看到了站在一边的人，

“托尼？是刚刚的声音吵醒你了吗？”

托尼看着不好意思地对自己笑的人，摇了摇头。

“那你先坐一会，等一下就可以吃饭了。”说完罗伊斯就又转过身继续忙活。

托尼这才转头看了一眼挂在客厅的时钟，才发现原来已经到中午了，下雨了，天也阴沉沉的，自己也一觉睡了这么久。

坐在一旁的凳子上双手抱在胸前，淡然地看着罗伊斯的动作。他手上的伤估计是刚刚被盘子碎片割伤的，缠着纱布让他的动作也显得有些笨拙，眉头不时的因为碰到伤口而猛的一皱。

托尼稍微调整了一下坐姿，“你多大了？”

罗伊斯没想到托尼会突然和他说这个，把一碗汤放在托尼面前，“22，你呢？”

托尼有些惊讶，没想到他比自己还要大一岁，“21。”

罗伊斯笑了笑，端来两盘意面，“暂时没有什么吃的了，再等两天就好了。”

托尼抬手拿起叉子，戳了戳盘子里的意面，漫不经心似的问，“你在这多久了？”

罗伊斯挑着意面的手顿了顿，好像在回忆，“应该快三年了……”低头看着盘子，“已经过了三个夏天了。”

托尼挑了挑眉，他忽然对眼前的这个“同龄人”充满了兴趣，撇了撇嘴，“你是怎么到这里来的？”

罗伊斯稍微怔了一下，想到那天克洛泽对他说的话，应该不会被讨厌的吧，

“米洛带我来的，他买下了我。十八岁的时候父亲去世，债主把我卖到了那种地方，米洛在第一夜就买下了我，从那之后我就一直都住在这里……”

“轰！”

“唔……”一个炸雷，昏睡的托尼整个人都抖了一下，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，整个人没有一点点的力气，全身都一阵阵疼痛，他还没有反应过来是怎么一回事，就感觉到自己无力的双腿被分开，一根手指轻柔地探进后穴中，凉丝丝的。

“！”托尼想要挣扎着躲开那人，但用尽了力气也只是睁开了眼睛，看清了手指的主人。

不要碰我！滚出去！

托尼想要大叫着把罗伊斯轰出去，但他说不出来，他只能软绵绵地陷在床上，连动一根手指的力气都没有，艰难地吞咽了一口唾液，喉咙也火辣辣的疼。

罗伊斯轻轻弯起托尼一条腿，指腹轻抚过托尼后穴中的每一处，抽出手指，又挤了一大坨药膏再次伸进他红肿的后穴中。罗伊斯小心地控制自己的力度，害怕又一次伤害到托尼。

疼，到处都疼。

意识越来越清醒的托尼开始清晰地感受到身上的疼痛，罗伊斯的手不小心碰到了他垂下去的阴茎，疼痛感甚至让托尼控制不住地抽搐了一下，一声难听的闷哼从他的喉口发出。

托尼意识到自己的身体经历了些什么，被榨干了的阴茎趴在腿间，后穴撕裂般的疼痛，乳头随着呼吸起伏也传来阵阵刺痛。

罗伊斯修长的手指还在捣弄着托尼糟糕至极的后穴，直到确定将药膏涂匀才抽出手指。

抬头一看发现托尼已经醒了，悬着的心也放了下来，“醒了就好，醒了就好……”

伸手想帮他理一理头发，又想起来手上还有药膏，就站起身准备到卫生间把手上的药膏洗一洗，刚站起来就眼前一黑摔在地上，在地上缓了好一会才又慢慢爬起来回头对着托尼笑了一下，往卫生间走去。

托尼看着罗伊斯纤弱摇晃的背影，努力回忆着到底是怎么一回事……

**罗伊斯正在给我讲着他的身世，一个被卖到淫秽会所的男孩，在除夜被帅气的军官买下，安置在这座小洋房中，三年都没有跨出过这里半步。 **

**我想，他不愿，也不敢离开这里。 **

**十八岁，算起来，他被买下的那一年我刚逃出去没多久，在战乱的环境中艰难地生存着，而幸运的是我在十八岁那年遇到了莱万，逃离了这片土地。 **

**“可是，一年前米洛突然就不要我了……”他像是在自言自语地低声呢喃。 **

**我咀嚼着口中的意面，心中忍不住冷哼了一声，终究只是个玩物罢了。 **

**“托尼，你可不可以不要讨厌我。”他突然这么对我说，我竟然一时不知道该怎么回答，我确实有些不喜欢他，不只是因为他是个脔宠，而是他有可能是想从我这个得到一些波兰的情报。 **

**“米洛对我说，让我不要被你讨厌，”他端起还剩下一半意面的盘子走到厨房倒进垃圾桶里，打开水龙头冲着盘子，他站在水池边，水声微微遮盖住他的声音， **

**“我也不想被你讨厌。太孤独了。” **

**我看着他的背影，后颈露出一片淤青，竟有些不忍，“我没有讨厌你。” **

**多么愚蠢的话，我竟然相信了他。 **

**罗伊斯听到这话好像整个人都亮了起来，转过身刚想说些什么，“米洛？” **

**我转过头，一个男人手上拿着一个东西站在我身后不远处，他只看了我一眼就把视线移到了罗伊斯那， **

**“手怎么了？”他问罗伊斯。 **

**“没什么，刚刚不小心割到了。” **

**罗伊斯说完那个男人就点了点头，又看了我一眼就转身走向我的那个房间。 **

**我努力在自己的记忆中搜寻着有关这个人的信息 **

**这个名字，这个长相，这个声音，却毫无结果， **

**他是谁？ **

**我起身跟在他后面，看他到底想要些什么。 **

**推开门，看到他坐在床边，看着手上的一个相框，听到开门的声音他抬头看着我， **

**“你和你父亲真像。”说着把相框摆在了床头。 **

**在听到他说我父亲时我的心跳仿佛都乱了一阵，看向那个相框，是我很小的时候和父亲一起照的照片，也是唯一的一张，已经有些模糊不清了，照片中的父亲还很年轻，自己确实和他长得很像。 **

**“他不是我父亲。” **

**他嗤笑一声，站起来走到旁边的柜子前，拿起一个裱起来的蝴蝶标本， **

**“托尼·克罗斯，十七岁的时候突然离家出走，十八岁时被波兰的……他叫什么来着？ **

**想起来了，莱万多夫斯基，被带到了波兰，还丢弃了自己的姓氏。你父亲……” **

**“你到底是谁？”我打断了他，我不想再听到那两个字，不想再回忆过去的那段时间。他知道我的一切，包括莱万，这些不应该有人能查到的。 **

**“你知道我是谁，你忘了你是为什么离家出走的吗？”他向我走来。 **

**我震惊的看着他， **

**“我要你儿子。” **

**当年听到的那句话又在我的脑海中响起，是他，那个人竟然是他！ **

**“你……为什么？”我强装镇定地问他，我以为我逃了出去，我以为我自由了，却没想到过了几年还是被他发现了。 **

**他站在我面前，仔细端详着我，忽然又勾起嘴角笑了，“你现在的样子和你父亲当年一模一样，害怕，慌张，却又装作镇定，在脑子里想着怎么对付我。” **

**听到这我也忍不住笑了，“他也会害怕？” **

**“他当然会，”我被他逼到门后，后背紧贴着冰冷的房门，可他还在向我靠近， **

**“因为筹码是你啊” **

**我直视着他近在咫尺的眼睛，疑惑充满了我的内心，我意识到当初的事并不简单， **

**“你什么意……唔！” **

**我张开口想要问明白到底怎么回事，他突然抬手往我的嘴里塞了什么东西，手掌也死死捂住我的嘴。微微苦涩的味道在口中蔓延，一颗药丸在我口中迅速融化。 **

**我挣扎着想要推开他，却完全不是他的对手，很快我的力气就小了下去，手无力地抓着他胸前的一条皮带，他的脸也越来越模糊。 **

**“记住，这是你父亲欠我的，他死了，就要你来还。” **

罗伊斯回来了，托尼双眼怔怔地盯着墙顶，“托尼……”罗伊斯轻声叫着他，蹲在床边，指尖拨过他额头上的碎发，“喝点水吧。”

托尼的目光移到罗伊斯脸上，眨了一下眼。

罗伊斯轻托起他的头，慢慢地给托尼喂了点水。

有了水的润滑，托尼的嗓子的疼痛稍微缓解了一点。

罗伊斯给他擦了擦嘴，看着他的样子，“怎么会这样……米洛他……不会这样的……”

托尼听着他的话，又闭上了眼。

**我的意识逐渐模糊，身体却越来越热，我意识到他给我吃的是什么药，还是想要挣扎着逃开。 **

**他把我扔在床上，我张着嘴大口的喘着气，胸口却像是有一团棉花一样闷闷的，下腹也在升温，我紧紧揪住床单，无助地缩成一团，外面的雨声越来越大，轰隆的雷声也在逼近。 **

**他把蜷缩着的我翻了过来，他应该是俯下身子看了我一会，然后又开始解我的衣服， **

**“不要、碰我……不要……”我用仅存的一点意识呢喃着，腿来回磨蹭想要踢开他。 **

**他紧紧抓住我的脚腕，好疼，我的腿用不上力，他似乎被我挣扎的动作磨掉了耐心，一把扯开了我的衬衫，扣子掉在地上发出哒哒的声音，他用力捏住了我一边的乳头，刺痛感让我忍不住闷哼了一声。 **

**大腿一凉，他已经脱掉了我的裤子，他又把我翻了过去，“不要……”我趴在床上做着最后的，无用的挣扎，但他的动作根本没有丝毫的停顿。 **

**没有润滑，没有扩张，他就这么硬生生地将他粗大的阴茎捅到我的身体里。 **

**撕裂的疼痛传遍全身，我的大脑仿佛都变成了一块石头，我的腿痉挛着，胳膊也在颤抖。 **

**我好像在尖叫，但我又没有发出一点声音。 **

**我只是张着嘴。 **

**沉默地尖叫着。 **

**他开始猛烈的抽插，我仅剩的清醒也被他一次次的冲撞顶出脑海。我的手抓住床单想要爬着逃开，床单被拉扯地皱在一起。 **

**我看到了他放在床头的照片，照片里小小的我抱着父亲的腿，父亲的脸上也带着笑容，手掌抚摸着我的头顶。 **

**父亲，我好疼。 **

**“这是你欠我的，都是你欠我的……”意识消失前，我听到他这么说。 **

**一滴滚烫的雨水落在我的后背上。 **

托尼不知道在他失去意识之后又发生了些什么。他也不想再去回忆。他闭着眼，眼泪被困在眼中，最后还是从眼角漏了出来。

罗伊斯帮托尼擦掉泪痕，看着他身上的伤痕，红肿得仿佛要滴血的乳头，胸前一道道鞭痕，小腹最下面一处烫伤，双手手腕处是被绳子勒出的血印，大腿内侧应该是被蜡烛烫出来的一片红印，后穴穴口更是肿的不行，自己给他上药都不敢用哪怕一点点力。

不应该是这样的，米洛从来都没有这样过。

他想到自己被施魏因带到托尼面前时，托尼的样子，还有米洛冷漠的脸……

**我跪在施魏因的脚边，左手握住他的阴茎，卖力地舔舐吞吐着。 **

**托尼走了没多久，施魏因就过来了，什么都没说，也没有到房间里去，就这么直接把我按下跪在地上，要我给他舔。 **

**他的阴茎已经被我舔得湿淋淋的，舌尖挑逗着他的龟头，张开口熟练的给他做着深喉，在他的龟头抵到我的嗓子眼的时候，强忍住生理上的难受。 **

**我以为他又会像往常那样，按住我的脑袋不让我挣脱，而他也会继续往前挺动阴茎，让他的龟头到达我喉咙的最深处，直到我的眼泪止不住地往下滴。 **

**但是这次他没有动，我也忍不住往后退吐出了他硬挺的粗大的阴茎，我的嘴唇和他的龟头之间拉出一道银丝。 **

**我感觉眼眶有些发热，生理泪水微微渗出，左手继续撸动着，吸了吸鼻子，缓解了一下后又继续伸出舌尖，将他的阴茎从根部舔到头部。 **

**随着我不断舔舐的动作，我的身体也越来越热，胸口仿佛被点燃了一团火，阴茎早就涨大了起来，后穴更是已经湿透了，我想象着口中粗大的阴茎插到后面的感觉，越想后穴越是难受，想要被填满的感觉几乎要把我逼疯，我情不自禁地扭动着下身，想要缓解一下后穴的那种仿佛被虫子咬的感觉。 **

**“手怎么回事。” **

**施魏因淡漠的声音从我头上传来，他发现了我缠着绷带，一直都缩在一边的右手。 **

**我咽了口口水，“不……不小心碰到了……” **

**“见到米洛开心吗？” **

**我脑子浑浑噩噩的，一时没有反应过来他说的话，我抬起头看着他，“什么？” **

**他没有再说什么，伸手猛的把我拉了起来压在水池边，我还没有反应过来，裤子就已经被他扒了下去，他用力拍了一下我的屁股，疼痛感让我下意识缩紧了肌肉。 **

**我的手还没有找到合适的支撑点，他的阴茎就已经冲进了我的身体里， **

**“啊……唔……” **

**被填满的感觉爽的我整个人都在颤抖，湿透了的后穴已经不需要缓冲的时间，他粗大的阴茎迅速抽插着，每一次进出都狠狠地擦过我的前列腺， **

**“啊……啊……呃哈……” **

**我像个荡妇一样放声呻吟着，尽情的释放我的情感，米洛和施魏因都不喜欢我压抑声音。 **

**而我也确实是个淫荡的人。 **

**施魏因的手掐住我的腰，每一次插入都仿佛要把我捅穿，我甚至能感受到他阴茎上跳动的血管，我支撑着身体的双腿一阵阵发软，快感从尾椎直传大脑， **

**“啊……啊……先……先生……我……啊……” **

**我不行了，射精感已经憋不住了，我想要征求他的同意，但他却没有理会我。 **

**“啊哈……嗯……先生……我想……我想射……嗯……” **

**太难受了，后穴也忍不住用力缩紧，可他的阴茎还是快速地进出着。 **

**忽然他停下了挺动的动作，把我紧紧钉住，他抓住我的右手，扯开了上面缠着的绷带，手心一片血渍，但伤口已经不再流血了，边缘凝固的血液堵住了出血口。 **

**“见到米洛你开心吗？”他又问了我一遍。 **

**“我……”我不知道该说些什么，我现在脑子里只想着做爱，“啊！” **

**他打开水龙头，捏住了我的手腕，拇指按在我掌心的伤口下，再次掰开了伤口。鲜血顿时又流了出来，他把我的手放在水流下，鲜血混着水从我的指尖流到下水口。 **

**疼痛把我从情欲处拉了出来，我想要缩回右手，却没有任何效果， **

**“先生……呜……先生……不要……” **

**鲜血带来的冲击太大了，恐惧又充满了我的内心，左手艰难地撑着无力的身体。 **

**我摇着头哭着求他，求他放开我的手。 **

**刺眼的鲜血不断的从伤口流出，水流的冲击也让伤口更加疼痛。 **

**我害怕极了，不同于以前被掐住脖子的绝望感，水池中蓄积的血水冲击着我的心，心跳越来越快，恐惧越来越强烈。 **

**我无助地哭着。 **

**而他在这时又开始抽动他的阴茎，另一只手摸到我的胸前揉捏着我的胸口，手指捏住乳头用力拉扯蹂躏着。 **

**恐惧，快感，疼痛不停地刺激着我，我很快就忍不住射了出来，我颤抖着双腿，身体忍不住发软想要倒下去。 **

**“砰！”突然传来一声枪响，我整个人都哆嗦了一下，转头看向托尼的房间， **

**米洛！托尼！发生了什么？ **

**“想去看吗？我带你去！”他看到我紧张地看着另一边，抽出阴茎拉着我的胳膊就把我拖到了托尼的房间。 **

**卧室里没有人，他打开了房间中的另一扇门…… **

**我看到了什么…… **

**托尼……米洛…… **

**怎么会这样…… **

**托尼赤裸着身体骑在一个木马上，双手被绑住向上拉起，眼睛上蒙着布条，胸口上一道道细小的鞭痕还在往外渗着血珠，乳头被两个乳夹紧紧夹住， **

**靠近阴茎的地方有一个被烫得通红的印子， **

**想起刚刚的枪声，是被枪管烫的。 **

**“嗯……唔……”托尼声音沙哑地轻哼着。 **

**我看到他骑着的木马上一片白浊，不知道已经射了多少次了，不正常得红肿的阴茎软软的垂在他的胯间，可木马还在无节律地动着。 **

**能够微微看到托尼的屁股中插着一根粗的可怕木质假阴茎。 **

**米洛坐在一旁的椅子上，冷漠地看着托尼。在看到施魏因把我带到了这里，只是斜眼看了我一眼，什么也没有说，又转过了头。 **

**我被米洛的那个眼神吓到了，眼泪在眼中打转，整个人都呆呆地看着眼前的一切。 **

**施魏因把我压在桌子上，抬起我的双腿架在肩膀上，阴茎滑进我的身体中，我呆愣地看着他，我还没有从现在的情况中回过神来。 **

**他似乎对我现在的表现有些不满，每一次抽插都十分用力，一阵阵快感也把我的思绪拉了回来。 **

**“你不是想米洛了吗？你不是想见他吗？看啊！” **

**他凶狠地捣弄着我的后穴，捏住我的脸转向那边，我看着托尼的样子，木马背上的假阴茎已经捅到了他身体最深处，我知道那是什么样的感觉。 **

**冰冷坚硬的假阴茎无情的破开柔软的肠壁，随着木马上下的摇动，阴茎坚硬的头部会挤压顶弄甬道中每一处敏感点，它稍微有些弯曲的形状随着每一次上下撵过前列腺， **

**被操开的，湿透了的后穴根本夹不住它，为了不从上面掉下来双腿只能紧紧夹住木马的身体。 **

**快感会像潮水一样把人淹没，精液会在一次次无规则的，深入的抽插中射的一滴不剩。 **

**整个人都会被这个没有生命的木马操到筋疲力尽。 **

**托尼已经没有力气了，他的双腿无力地垂在两边，我看到他的大腿内侧一片通红，应该是刚刚被蜡烛烫的。 **

**他被绑住吊起来的手已经被勒得充血，连呻吟声都微乎其微。 **

**“啪！”右脸一阵剧痛，施魏因打了我一巴掌，他愤怒地看着我，看着他充血的双眼，我的眼泪忍不住又流了下来。 **

**他在我身体中用力抽插了几下后，忽然抽出了阴茎，把我从桌子上拉了下来，对着我的脸撸动着阴茎。 **

**精液射到了我的脸上，我伸出舌头舔掉溅到唇边的几滴精液，想要张口向前含住他的阴茎给他舔干净，就像之前每一次的样子。 **

**但是他没有让我碰到他，而是转身离开了这里。 **

**我怔怔地坐在地上，忽然眼前多了一双脚。 **

**米洛蹲下身子，伸手想要抚摸一下我的右脸，我有些害怕地往后躲了一点，又立马顿住。 **

**他碰到了我刚刚被施魏因打了一巴掌的脸，拇指轻轻摩挲着我的脸颊，“没事吧？” **

**他的声音还是这么温柔，仿佛我刚刚看到的一切都是假的， **

**“米……米洛……” **

**“等会休息好了就把他也收拾干净，别让他死了。” **

**我听着他的话，一阵寒意从背后袭来，喉咙被堵住了一般说不出来话。 **

**他看着我的样子，好像是叹了一口气，站起身子揉了揉我的脑袋，也离开了。 **

**我终于回过神，迅速从地上爬起来，颤抖着双手把托尼给抱了下来…… **

**﹉TBC**


End file.
